true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Bellefleur
|Last = * as ghost | Appearances= *55 episodes (see below) |Profession = *Cook *Marine (Formerly) |Status = * |Family = *Bill Compton - Great-great-great-great-grandfather (destroyed) *Caroline Bellefleur - Paternal grandmother *Andy Bellefleur - Paternal first cousin *Portia Bellefleur - Paternal first cousin *Arlene Bellefleur - Wife *Coby Fowler - Stepson *Lisa Fowler - Stepdaughter *Mikey Bellefleur - Stepson |Actor = *Todd Lowe |Species = *Human |Gender = * |cause of death = *Shot |killed by = }} Terence Quentin "Terry" Bellefleur was a major character in the series True Blood. Played by starring cast member Todd Lowe, Terry initially appeared as a very minor character in the first season and returned as a prominent character through the series second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He was an Iraq War veteran and, as a result, suffered from PTSD; disturbed by actions he took during his service. He worked at Merlotte's as a cook. He had numerous physical scars (according to Arlene) as well as psychological scars. During Season 6, after he could no longer live with his conscience, he met with a fellow former marine and requested he end his life. While working a day shift at Merlotte's, Terry Bellefleur was shot and killed. Personality Terry was a hardworking and honest citizen of Bon Temps. He was dismissed as crazy by many town citizens for his social awkwardness. Those close to him however, know he is loyal and has a great heart. Terry's somewhat fragile state of mind had its origin in his Marine Corps years. The wars he fought had a great impact on Terry, which surfaced most clearly when he was under stress. Terry was a funny character who tried his hardest to get through life after the war. His awkward personality reflected greatly in his speech, as he would say things bluntly yet shyly that could make him seem like he's a brutally honest person. Biography Terry Bellefleur/Background|Background Terry Bellefleur/Season 1|Season 1 Terry Bellefleur/Season 2|Season 2 Terry Bellefleur/Season 3|Season 3 Terry Bellefleur/Season 4|Season 4 Terry Bellefleur/Season 5|Season 5 Terry Bellefleur/Season 6|Season 6 Powers & Abilities As a U.S. Marine Corps veteran, Terry was trained in the use of firearms, hand-to-hand combat, as well as a variety of military strategics. Unencumbered by his PTSD while under Maryann Forrester's control, Terry showed himself to be a natural leader, treating the mob of townspeople as a military unit. Quotes "Bullshit! God has horns." "Three, I ain't never killed nothin' on accident." “‘It’s not you it’s me.’ If I had a nickel for every time — I’d have 15 cents.” '' ''"I never dreamed in my life I could be so happy, thank you for making my life mean something" "You sure they know that? Cuz their grilling in the parking lot" "Hey Sam, yup, yes sir, me Terry Bellefluer, I'm moving in with Arlene Fowler" "I aint worried, I aint never been so not worried" "This is what normal people do Sam" Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Merlotte's Employees Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Quote Needed